After All This Time
by MaliceNSpice
Summary: Natsumi knew Bankotsu when he was alive. In fact they had a child together. However, that life was shattered to pieces and Natsumi was left alone and hurt. But fate has brought them together again. Will love blossum once more? Bankotsu x OC. Story better than summary!


Name: Natsumi Nori

age: in human years she appears 17 (Bankotsu is 19)

race: half dog demon

appearance: bright gold eyes, blonde hair with side bangs covering left eye, lightly tan skin. Thin and fit body, slightly big bust. She has a pair of black dog ears on her head.

outfit: lavender demon slayer clothes (looks like Sango's but purple)

weapon: Twin swords aka Kurasa and Hikari. (Darkness and Light)

family: Deceased mother (full dog demon) deceased father (human) and deceased baby girl.

friends: Inuyasha and gang, Bankotsu and the Band of Seven, Rin, Ayame, Koga

enemies: at times Sesshomaru, Naraku, most humans.

personality: kind, usually quiet around strangers, loving, determined, stubborn.

info: She was a member of the Band of Seven after Bankotsu took her in. As a child Natsumi was picked on, much like Inuyasha, due to her race as a hanyou. Her father died a few months after she was born in a demon attack. Her mother died protecting Natsumi from angry villagers. From that day on Natsumi learned to take care of herself until she ran into Bankotsu. They soon fell in love and she became pregnant with their daughter. However, the Band of Seven was beheaded shortly after Natsumi told Bankotsu the news. He yelled at her to runaway so she and the baby could survive. Unfortunately, when Natsumi fled she was stabbed with a soldier's sword, killing her unborn daughter. Natsumi was never the same and vowed never to love again.

Start~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

_Bryan Adams- ''Sound the Bugle''_

I didn't believe in karma in the beginning.

I didn't believe that if you were a good person that good things would happen to you.

I didn't believe because I used to be a good person, only hell came to me as a ''reward''.

But I believed in karma now, oh did I believe.

I wept as I visited a small grave, a small stone on top of it. My soft, shaking hands lightly traced the name on the stone. ''Hana,'' I sobbed, reading the name on the grave. It had been several years after I had lost her. I should've moved on by now. But that's the sad thing about losing a loved one; you never truly move on. My little girl would've been six years old in human years. She would've been, if I hadn't been so careless. If I had only seen the sword before if pierced my stomach. Inuyasha and the gang watched me with sad eyes. Kagome attempted to approach me but Inuyasha stopped her, understand that this was something I needed to deal with alone. They didn't know who Hana's father was, they didn't ask. It didn't matter. I had lost both of them. I could at least visit Hana's grave and mourn. Bankotsu's grave was guarded and if I even tried to visit him, I'd be killed. I sobbed harder when I thought of what could've been.

I believed in karma because it happened to me.

I was a bad person. I killed innocent people

And as punishment, I lost the two love's of my life.

I held my stomach, the feeling of getting stabbed beginning again. I remembered the day I lost them. I could not, would not ever forget that horrid day.

_''W-Where is my baby?'' I groaned in utter pain._

_ The women who found me were panicking, trying to save my life. ''Hold on dear, just hold on,'' one woman said with tears in her brown eyes. I was trying to hold on to my life, but I was trying to make sure my baby would to. _

_''Bankotsu,'' I called out, throwing my head onto the white pillows._

_ I awoke several hours later, my stomach flat. 'Maybe they went to clean her off,' I sighed happily. My Hana had made it. I then felt my golden eyes water. ''Bankotsu, why?'' I cried, remembering he and the others were killed. Suddenly the women entered the room again, eyes full of tears. ''Where is my baby?'' I wept. They looked at each other before one approached me, sitting next to me on the bed. _

_''Your baby didn't make it dear. We tried everything in our power, the sword pierced her tiny body,'' she shakily whispered._

_ My amber eyes widened. ''No, N-No,'' I whimpered. The women winced as I began to sob uncontrollably. ''Bankotsu!'' I cried out, wishing he would come in and take me in his strong arms. But I knew, there was no way he would be able to do that ever again._

I was brought back into reality when a comforting hand was placed my shoulder. I looked up into Inuyasha's sympathetic eyes. I tried to assure him I was ok but I couldn't speak. I was hurting too much. ''I'm so sorry Natsumi,'' he whispered, hugging me. I whimpered, nodding my thanks. I had met Inuyasha and the gang a while back. It was an instant friendship between us. Especially me and Inuyasha. We were both unaccepted by humans and demons alike, just because we were different. We both lost our beloved mothers at such a young age. We both lost the love of our lives. ''We're here for you Natsumi,'' Sango spoke softly. I looked to them, my eyes red from crying so much. ''She's right, we're your friends Natsumi. You can always talk to us,'' Kagome nodded, smiling sadly. Shippo approached me. He held up his small arms. ''N-Natsumi?'' he asked softly. I sniffled, wiping the tears from my cheeks. ''Yes dear?'' I shakily said. ''Can I call you mom?'' he asked. My eyes widened. They softened as I held the orphaned kit in my arms, silently crying. ''Yes, I would like that very much,'' I whispered. Shippo cried with me, as did the others.

Karma was cruel, karma was unfair.

But I deserved it for the bloody past I held.

I deserved to die, but my daughter didn't. She did nothing wrong.

In a matter of a day, the only life I had known was ripped away from me. Bankotsu and I talked about starting a family, settling down with the rest of the Band of Seven. It broke my heart to think of all the things that could've been. Life wasn't fair. I placed the bouquet of daisies on my daughter's grave. I blew a kiss at the ground before getting up. ''Goodbye Hana, mommy loves you,'' I whispered sadly. My long blonde hair flew freely in the wind. I am Natsumi Nori. I am a dog hanyou due to my parents. I couldn't blame them though. Love was love. I travel with Inuyasha and his gang because, besides the Band of Seven they are the only ones who have ever accepted me. They only knew of my daughter's death and nothing about Bankotsu. They had no idea I had even met the blue-eyed mercenary. Until now.

''Guys lets go! I smell gun powder and lots of blood!'' Inuyasha yelled urgently.

I am Natsumi Nori. And this is the story of my life. The story of how all of this came to be. The story of how I came to believe again. How I became to love again. This is the story how I was reunited with the only love I've ever known.


End file.
